A New Begining
by The Krystal Cat
Summary: Catherine is new to the school and Chase is her guide. When she meets Adam, Bree, and Leo, Adam successfully makes her feel uncomfortable and chase is determined to find out what he said that made her that way. Possibly language later.


**_As much as I like focusing my Chadam stories on the whole "tiny Chase" thing between them I'm going out on a limb and trying something different. Hopefully this will have five chapters... if I'm smart enough for that. Nah I'm kidding on that. It should have five chapters, yes, but I'm truly smart enough to make it as long as I want. You probably don't care huh? Meh._**

**_Warnings: OC in use, boy x boy, maybe slight girl x girl._**

Catherine hid in a bush outside the school trembling from excitement and fear. She blinked and jumped up immediately turning away from the building. "I-I can't do this dad." She cried. Her golden eyes filled with tears and she whimpered like a puppy.

"You'll do great. Do it for dad, please Kitten?" She looked into her brother's bright green eyes and wide smile. His black shoulder length hair reminded her of her father.

"Right!" She hit her fist against the palm of her hand softly. Her silver-blue hair, truly silver-white and having a blue tint in any type of light, falling stubbornly over her left eye. She took a step towards the school and paused. "Wh-what if they don't like me?" She bawled

"They'll love you."

"Thanks Jammie." She sighed and looked longingly back at him and hesitantly took another step towards the building.

"Cat," James warned, "it's been a half hour and you still haven't gone in. If you wait much longer the halls will be flooded and you'll become overwhelmed. Don't make me pick you up bridal-style and carry you inside."

"No! I'm going, I'm going!" She hissed slightly and took a deep breath. "Here I go!" She ran inside and looked around, spotting the principal's office.

She strode over and reached up to knock before stopping when she heard two voices. "-and I'm worried that she'll feel lost." A female was saying and it caught her attention slightly.

"She won't get lost, she'll have a guide." That must've been the principal, she didn't sound too nice.

"Who?"

"Bree, I don't have to tell you anything. Now get on to class."

"Yes principal Perry." The girl's hand was on the doorknob. Catherine stepped back and took a deep breath.

The girl walked past and she sighed knocking gently in the door. "What d' you want now?" The principal's not so nice voice asked irritatedly.

"Um I'm new." Catherine whispered as she peaked around the door.

"Speak up child, no one can hear you when you mumble." Perry said with a smirk.

"Sorry Ma'am." Catherine bowed awkwardly. "I'm new."

"Have a seat while I call over the intercom for your guide." Perry leaned back deeply into the chair. Catherine nodded. "Chase Davendork, the girl you are escorting decided to show up to school. Come to the front doors immediately."

Catherine shivered under the harsh gaze of the woman. "D-do I go wait for him?"

"No, you go to my mother's so her cats can eat you. Of course you go wait at the doors."

Catherine got up and bowed awkwardly again before shakily walking to the front doors of the school. She wove through the people that crowded her way and leaned against the wall.

"Who've we got here, Buddy?" A voice sneered and she looked in the direction of the owner. She tried to press farther into the wall when she saw a group of five boys, all clad in black leather jackets and torn jeans that hung low on their waists, that started to make a semicircle around her.

"Looks like a girl." Said the second, the dumb looking one who had a thick earring in his left ear and a piercing on his right nostril. "Hey Girlie, what're you doin' here?" He smirked slightly.

"I'd not ask 'er tuh speak Man. She look like a fightuned animal." Said the third with a wicked laugh.

"That's too bad, if she'd've answered my question maybe it wouldn't be so harsh."

Catherine's breath hitched as the fourth stepped towards her and started tugging at her clothes. "D-don't!"

"Oi, she speaks mate!" Said the fourth. "No worries un doce."

Catherine squirmed and tried to hit him away. "I said stop!"

"Aie, feisty are ye?" Said the fifth with a thick slur to his words.

"Hey, I'd listen to her." Said another boy who had walked up just as the fourth one had her pinned against the wall and his left leg wrapped around her right.

"What right have ye to tell us what tee do?" The fifth argued.

"Oh I think you'd want to, my brother could pound you to a pulp. Literally."

"Is that supposed to scare us Bub?" Said the first, the one with an ugly scar under his right eye that ran across his cheek to his ear.

"Maybe." He was shorter than they were and he didn't look to have much muscle.

"Look 'ere shorty, I'd move if I were ye." The third shoved him back causing him to stumble into someone.

With a curt apology he returned and looked at Catherine who gave him a hopeful glance. "I'll give you to the count of three."

"No." The second sneered. "You will have to fight for girl's release."

Catherine closed her eyes tightly and balled her fists against the wall. Her fingers dug into the brick and pieces fell to the ground. "Stop!" The one pinning her to the wall ignored her and started to nibble at her ear. Her face was red from anger and what she did next could be considered pure luck, or maybe something a lot better than luck.

The boy who had been arguing with the group stopped speaking when he heard the fourth yelp in pain. Catherine's eyes were shut tightly and she had metal claws between her knuckles. He blinked twice and rubbed his eyes and when he looked again she seemed to just be a frightened girl who had her fists balled against the walls and her eyes shut tightly.

The fourth stumbled away, blood trickling from three large marks on his side. The marks weren't as deep as the claws had been. If they had been he wouldn't have gotten up, he would've bled to death at her feet.

The group backed away quickly and took their injured member to the nurse. "Back up! I don't want to hurt you." She cried as the other boy took a step towards her.

"It's alright." He said. "I'm Chase, are you the new student I should be showing around?"

"Y-yeah. I can't right now, it would be bad."

"Why?"

"I can't open my eyes, it would be bad." She insisted as her hands slowly relaxed, the broken skin between her knuckles quickly healing.

"Alright." He led her to the small circular formation in the centre of the room and sat her down before sitting beside her.

"Chase?"

"Yes?"

"Who were they?"

"Just a group of bullies." Chase said slowly. "What are you?"

Catherine's breath hitched. "I-I..."

"It's ok, I won't hurt you."

"I'm... I... I'm just a test... my bones have been infused with an indestructible metal called Alanthieum. My father did a lot of tests on me, the one that gave me regenerative abilities was his most successful." She took a deep breath. "Another gave me laser vision, it only worked when I needed to use it. Like if I were stuck in a safe I'd be able to use it to weld my way out.

"Another enhanced my senses. Sight, scent, feeling, hearing, and taste. That one was probably my favourite, I loved to guess the ingredients of something before he did the test but after he did I knew the ingredients." She smiled softly. "He continuously tried to fix my unstable emotions. That led to him accidentally linking my laser vision with my emotions.

"The most recent test he did... it hurt so much worse than the others. That's the one that gave me claws." She balled her right fist and the claws peeked through as if to prove what she was saying. "He had said something while I was under. He said 'James, put her down.' and I didn't like the idea.

"When my brother came towards the tank, the one where he was testing on me, I started to struggle. I broke the bonds on my wrists and the claws shot out. It hurt so bad that I yelled... I left three clean cuts on my brother's shoulder and on his cheek. I put my dad in the hospital." She relaxed her hands and covered her face, pressing her palms into her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Chase wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leaned her head against his chest. "I didn't mean to pry."

"No... it's ok." She sniffled.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better I'm bionic."

"Really?" She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Yeah. Not as great as my adopted brother and sister though. Our dad adopted the three of us from an orphanage and gave us bionic abilities. I'm super smart my brother is super strong and my sister is super fast."

"That's so cool!" Catherine smiled. "Can I meet them?"

"Later." Chase promised.

"Hey, where'd everyone go?" Catherine looked around in complete shock.

"To class. Shall we start the tour?" Chase stood and bowed, offering his hand to her.

Catherine giggled. "Why certainly." She took his hand and he twirled her around, caught her, and smiled.

"Well then let's go."

-.-.-.-

When Chase and Catherine got back to the entrance of the school three other students were waiting at the doors. The tallest was talking about food, the girl was telling him to shut up, and the other boy was shaking his head like it was normal. "Who are they?"

"The stupid one is Adam, the girl is Bree, the other boy is Leo." Chase sighed. "Adam and Bree are my adopted siblings. Leo's mom married our adopted dad."

"Oh." Catherine stepped behind him slightly.

"You shouldn't be afraid, they're the good guys." Chase assured.

She whimpered hugging him from behind and buried her face between his shoulder blades. Adam stopped talking and looked over at Chase. "Whoa, who's the girl?" He grinned.

"New kid!" Bree smiled and strode over to her. Looking over Chase's shoulder to look into Catherine's face. "Hi, I'm Bree."

"C-Catherine." She murmured, shaking slightly.

"It's alright, we don't bite." Leo walked over to her and shook her hand. She tilted her head curiously.

"We can be best friends ok?" Bree asked.

"Sure." Catherine relaxed slightly, showing a small smile.

Adam walked in front of her. "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Um, y-yeah?"

"Cool." Adam grabbed her hand and dragged her out of range for Chase's bionic hearing. "Listen."

"I'm listening." Catherine said and crossed her arms.

"Chase is mine. You can be all friendly with him and stuff but that's it. You can't have my little brother."

Catherine tilted her head. "I don't believe I understand."

"Chase. Is. Mine! That's all there is." Adam said, giving her a harsh glance.

"O-ok." Catherine shivered under his gaze before turning and running over to Bree. Hiding behind the other girl she whimpered slightly.

Adam smiled as if nothing happened. "Let's go get pizza."

"Yeah pizza can't hurt anything." Leo agreed.

"Let's take Catherine out somewhere. You know, so she can hang out with someone. It's her first day here and she probably doesn't have any friends." Bree added.

"So far only Chase." Catherine murmured.

"I'm your friend." Bree smiled.

"You're a mother bird and I'm a lost chick. Though you're not my real mother you're willing to adopt me." Catherine muttered to herself, not noticing Bree wince when she said adopt. "I like that." She smiled and came out from hiding.

"We won't hurt you, at least not on purpose." Leo glanced at Adam with a venomous look that could've been a warning.

"It's ok. I'm stronger than the average girl." Catherine said softly.

"What do you mean by that?" Bree asked.

"Er, I..." She sighed. "You might want to stand back." She walked over to a locker and effortlessly picked it up.

"You never told me about that!" Chase said. "Put the locker back and let's go."

"Agreed." Catherine said a she put the locker back and ran to the doors.

Chase stopped Adam as he tried to hurry past. "What did you say to her that made her hide behind Bree?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Adam shrugged as he went outside. Catherine was speaking to Leo, laughing at something he had said. She spared a glance at Chase with a smile and a small wave. Chase could've sworn his heart skipped a beat when she did.

-.-.-.-

They all walked to the mall and Bree instantly dragged Catherine off to some clothing store.

"The most important thing about high school is that you have to have the right clothes to fit in. Torn jeans do fine if you want to be classed as punk but I'm sure you don't."

"Wait, I don't have any money!" Catherine said as Bree shoved her into a fitting room with an armful of clothes.

"It's alright. Chase call Davenport and ask if we can have some money." Bree said. "You try those on and show me once you've got it on."

"O-ok." Catherine whispered.

"On it." Chase said as he flipped his phone out of his pocket.

"What about my brother?" Catherine asked from inside the small changing room. "He'll get worried if I don't tell him where I've gone."

"You can tell him later." Bree said.

"Alright..." Catherine grunted slightly as she struggled with the straps of a dress.

"You ok in there?" Asked Bree as she stood up.

"Yeah I'm fine." Catherine walked out in a short red dress that had black roses on the collar.

Bree stood staring at Catherine with a blank expression. Leo had stopped arguing with Adam. Chase paused in what he was saying before shaking his head and continuing.

"Do you not like it?" Catherine blushed.

"N-no that's not it!" Bree smiled. "You look great."

"Really?" Catherine seemed to perk up slightly.

"Of course! Try on the others I picked out." Bree urged.

"Ok."

Chase put his phone back and walked over to Bree. "We have a thousand dollar spending limit."

"Sweet. These dresses are half off." Bree smiled as Catherine came out of the fitting room in a baby blue dress that went to the centre of her calves. "We're buying them."

"But that's six dresses!" Catherine protested. "I can't make you buy them for me."

"It's alright, they're half off."

"But-"

"Please?" Bree asked. She basically begged and Catherine knew she would buy them anyway.

"Ok." Catherine sighed and Leo grabbed her wrist.

"Arcade. Now." He said as he stared into her golden eyes.

"What about the dress?" Catherine asked softly.

"It complements your eyes." Leo said as he dragged her along.

"No I mean don't you have to pay for it first?"

"Give me the tag and come to the counter." Bree said as she took all the other dresses with her.

"I can't reach the tag..." Catherine said as she pulled her silver-blue hair up to reveal the tag centred just out of reach.

"I'll get it." Bree said as she dragged Catherine with her and put the dresses on the counter. "Do you have a pair of scissors?" She asked the cashier.

"Yes." She handed Bree a pair of scissors.

Bree cut the tag off and handed it to the lady. "Thanks." After handing the scissors back and paying for the dress Leo immediately dragged Catherine off to the arcade.

"This is my favourite game." He smile as he put a token in the machine. "You try."

"Um..." She got a blank look and a soft orange light glowed just behind her right ear. She blinked as if nothing happened. "Alright." She started playing and seemed to get lost in the game sometime after she hit 1,000,000 points.

-.-.-.-

"You're a natural!" Leo cried out with a laugh as they left the arcade. Catherine seemed twitchy but other than that she was alright.

"Must... kill... zombie!" She muttered as she caught Adam in a chokehold.

"Wow! Easy tiger, he's no zombie." Chase laughed as he pried her away from him. "Did you play that one game the entire time?"

"Er..." Catherine paused. "How long were we in there?"

"Two and a half hours." Said Bree from behind her.

"Then yes."

"Catherine that's not good for you." Chase said, worry lacing his voice.

"And neither is the princess treatment!" She blurted. She blinked in confusion as if she didn't understand what she had just said. "I'm so sorry! It's just I've never been treated so kindly before. I've never had friends and I was never aloud out of the lab."

Adam sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, how about we go to the food court?"

"I can eat la-" Catherine's stomach growled loudly in protest of eating later. "O-or now..."

"Yes!" Adam dragged them off to a pizza place. "Two large pizzas please." He smiled brightly. "My sister, two brothers, girlfriend, and I would like one pepperoni and a bacon pizza."

"Coming right up sir."

They walked over to a table and once they all sat down Chase looked between Catherine and Adam. "Girlfriend?"

Adam shrugged. "Don't know. I just felt like saying it. Hey have I ever told you that you'll never get a girlfriend?"

"Yes." Chase hissed through clenched teeth. "Many times Adam." He said the name quickly as if it would bite him. "Catherine can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure." She put down the napkin she had been tearing up and followed Chase over to a vending machine. "What?"

"What did Adam tell you at school?"

"I-I can't tell you." She averted her gaze and watched Bree laugh at something Leo had said.

"You're a terrible lier. What did he say?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Tell me." Chase put his hands on her shoulders. She was slightly taller than him but shorter than Adam.

"No! I can't tell you. Not here, not now, not anywhere, not ever! I can't tell you something he should have the liberty to tell you." She went to turn around but his grip tightened.

"Alright." He pulled himself up and pressed his lips against hers. As she was registering what was going on her eyes grew wide, then she pushed him away.

"No! It's wrong, I can't!" She pressed her palms into her eyes. "I don't like you like that, I'm sorry."

"Then who do you like?"

"It's only my first day at school and you're asking me that?" She sounded as if she were accusing him of something. "If I had to say right now then I'd say I'm leaning towards Bree. I don't know!" She kept her hand over her eyes and hissed slightly.

"Here." Chase handed her a pair on sunglasses. "Saw something like this in a movie once."

"I'm not like him. I can control it most of the time." She put the glasses on anyway and hesitantly opened her eyes. When nothing happened she sighed. "I'm hungry." She walked back to the table and sat beside Adam.

"Here." He handed her a plate.

"Thanks." She muttered something under her breath before quietly starting to eat.

**_I hope you like it so far. I'm really trying. Review or not if you'd like, they do help me get motivated to work faster. If you have happened to see any of the X-Men movies you'd probably see some resemblance with Catherine and some of the mutants. I'm not really meaning to do that but it kinda happened. Peace out! ~Cat. _**


End file.
